Medical detection devices such as X-ray, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance (MR) and the like have been widely used to monitor diseases. As an important component, a detection bed carries an object to be detected. However, during lifting and lowering of the detection bed, it is possible that a bed face collides with a chair, a stretcher and the like, and sometimes even collides with a patient, thus there exists a larger risk.
In order to solve the above problem, the prior art has put forward a technical solution of triggering an action of stopping lifting and lowering using a switch, in which micro switches are mounted on a plurality of positions at a bottom of the bed face, and when collision takes place at the bed face, the collision force makes one or more of the micro switches suffer a reduced bed face pressure and thereby be triggered to a release state. When the micro switch is released, it issues an alarm signal to external controlling means that may just avoid occurrence of danger by controlling the detection bed to stop movement.
However, since the collision force released by triggering the micro switch will change as a load born by the bed face changes, a judgment on whether a collision has occurred is still not precise enough. For example, in comparison with a zero load, when the bed face carries a heavier patient, the required triggering force will obviously be much larger. In other words, if the bed face collides with the same object at the same rate, a switch may be released without a patient, while it is possible that no switch is released in the case that the bed face carries a heavier patient, and the detection bed cannot stop movement timely at this moment, there existing a larger risk.